


Are you ready to go?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe Needs a Hug, AvaLance, Awkward Ava Sharpe, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, First house, Flirty Sara Lance, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Living Together, Moving, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe - Freeform, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: Sara and Ava move to a new city for work.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Are you ready to go?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the one I was stuck on. I don't even know why. I just was. I have like 4 written after this. And one I am super excited about coming up. So instead of waiting, I'm going to post all 4 today! :)

Before graduation they had been saving so that they could rent a little house after they got out of school. When Ava was offered an Assistant Professor position at Oregon State University she was ecstatic. Sara had been matched with Good Samaritan Regional Medical Center in the Orthopedic Surgery department. They were overjoyed that they wouldn’t have to do long distance for the two years that Sara had her residency. They spent several nights on different websites looking for different houses and apartments they could rent on their new salaries and with the money they have saved up.

One day about a week after graduation they found the perfect place. Well it was perfect for what they were looking for at the time. It was a small house that was in a cute little suburb of Portland. It had one bedroom, one bath, a small kitchen, and a cozy living room. It was a one story. They decided to rent this house, despite how small it was, because it had just been remodeled. The kitchen had all new appliances, the bathroom was beautiful. There was a glass shower stall and a clawfoot tub. They had his and hers sinks, or hers and hers in their case. There was a huge walk in closet with the laundry unit right in their closet. Large bay windows on the in the bedroom that faced east. It even had a little backyard that had two trees the perfect distance apart for putting up a hammock. The couple had received a two-person one as a gift a few years ago and the fell in love with it. There was a two car garage on the side of the house.

They both fell in love with it immediately, so that weekend they took a drive up to Portland, they decided to make it a fun weekend since it took close to 10 hours to get there. They found a coffee shop that they both loved in their neighborhood, Sara found a boxing gym, and the couple met a few of the neighbors. They signed the lese that weekend and started to make plans for their move in June.

June 2015

“Babe, I’m just doing one final sweep of the apartment and then we will be all set to take off.” Ava yelled after the smaller blonde. After the final look she made her way downstairs to their car. They had decided to sell their mattress and buy a new once since it was close to 7 years old already. So luckily everything that they owned fit into their car. Ava still didn’t own much, and Sara did a lot of downsizing for this move. Ava locked the door for the last time and wondered into the coffee shop to hand over the keys to the owner/their land lord. Sara had just finished ordering their coffee when Ava was done speaking to the land lord. “I got you your regular order.” She says with a smile. As she approaches Sara hands her a napkin, places a kiss onto her cheek winks and then turns back around to wait for their drinks. Looking down Ava realized that there was writing on it.

It says ' _Hi! :) My name is Sara. I have seen you in here just about every day now for 6 months. I think you’re really cute, and I saw your rainbow lanyard. You should text me so I can take you out on a date. (415) 983-0944'_

“Baby” Ava says grabbing Sara’s arm, “How do you remember what the note said? That was like 5 years ago.” Sara smiles at her. “I’ll always remember what it said. I mean I spent like a month writing and rewriting it. And then being a chicken shit and throwing the note away.” Ava’s mouth is hanging open. She had no idea that Sara had waited that long, she had always assumed that she got the idea the same day that she asked her out. “Plus, I carry it around with me everywhere I go.” At this Sara pulls out her wallet and pulls a napkin that is folded in half inside of a plastic baggie out and hands it over. There is a coffee stain ring along with the writing that she remembers reading all those years ago in this shop. “I can’t believe you kept it.” Ava says as tears well up. Sara fully turns to face her, “Beautiful, of course I kept it. That was the best decision I have ever made. You mean the world to me.” Ava is full on crying now in the middle of the shop. It’s a good think that they aren’t actually open yet. The barista brings their drinks over and gives them a last hug.

After the surprisingly emotional morning they get on the road. It’s just after 5 am when they finally get onto the highway. Sara is driving and Ava is just leaning against window, being a little too quiet for the small blonde’s liking. Rubbing her hand over her thigh, “Babe, are you ok? You seem a little distant since we left.” Ava tuns her head slowly, blinking a little to try to understand what Sara is asking her, she was off in her own head. “Yeah, I just… was thinking about the last time I did a big move like this, and how much my life has changed in just 6 years.” The tall blonde offers a sad smile to the woman in the driver seat.

The smaller girl stays silent suspecting that her girlfriend isn’t done talking. “I never… thought that I would find someone like you. I had fully prepared myself to spend the rest of my life alone. I was ready to get a cat and just have my job and that’s it.” Ava sniffles a little trying to keep the tears at bay. “And this morning at the coffee shop… I never knew that you spent a month trying to ask me out. Or that you kept the napkin, and memorized what it said. I’ve never had anyone care about me like that. I just…” The tall blonde’s voice cracked.

“You’re just so perfect Sara!” Ava says drying her tears. The small blonde stiffens a little and grips the wheel tight. “Babe, I am not perfect. I am far from perfect.” Sara says trying to correct this idea.

Ava looks down at her lap, a little embarrassed she has to explain this. “No I didn’t… I didn’t mean you’re ‘perfect’ perfect. I meant that you are perfect… for me. All of the things that you see as flaws in yourself, I see as positives. You hate your scars and see them as blemishes, but I see them as beautiful symbols of what you have overcome in your life. You say you are quick to anger, but I know that you only get angry when someone is hurting someone you care about. You say you have a hard time with emotions, but I see that you just show them in a different way.” Ava looks up when she notices that car is coming to a stop. “Why are we stopping?” she asks turning to look at Sara. She doesn’t need to answer, she can see tears running down her face. “Jeeeezz Sharpe! What have you done to me? I am not a crier. But now I have cried 3 times in 3 months. You’re making me soft.” She says wiping away her tears trying to lighten the mood.

The rest of the drive was fun. They sang songs, they talked, they stopped for lunch. They arrive at their new house at 3pm. There landlord Susan is there waiting for them, to drop off the keys. “Here you go! I believe you are all set… Oh, and your mattress was delivered yesterday so I had my boys move it in to your bedroom” the lady said before she handed over the keys. “Tomorrow evening my husband and I are hosting a small party in our backyard for the neighborhood, you guys should come. We’ll introduce you to everyone.” Susan says before taking her leave. They unlocked the door and walked inside their new home.

Ava took a deep breath, “Our first house together” she says reaching over to run her hands through the smaller girls hair. She just nods. Sara decides she wants to get everything moved inside as fast as possible. “Ok, let’s get moving” she says as she slaps the ass of the taller woman. “Sara!” Ava gasps after feeling the hard smack.

After about 45 minutes everything they own has been moved from their car to their new living room. Sara lays down on the floor, she is sweating. Today isn’t too hot, but she had decided she needed to carry all of the heavy boxes in alone, and Ava didn’t stop her. As Sara was getting everything moved in Ava was starting to get things put away in the kitchen. The taller woman walks into the living room to grab the second box of kitchen stuff and sees her girlfriend laying on the floor on her back with her eyes closed. She walks over to the woman, who seemingly doesn’t notice her presence. She stands over her with on foot on either side of her hips. Ava lowers herself down so she is straddling the girl on the floor. As soon as the weight is on her Sara’s eyes fly open. She smiles when she sees the happy face of her girlfriend.

“We can be done for the day, right babe?” Sara says closing her eyes again. “No we cannot” the tall blonde replies sliding her hands under her shirt and over the abs of the other woman. The shorter girl does a mock cry, “But it’s hot and I’m sweaty” she says in a whiney voice. Ava looks at her and suggests with a casual tone and a shrug, “So… take your shirt off”. Sara opens her eyes and drops her jaw in order to pretend to be surprised, “You’d like that… wouldn’t you?”

“Very much so!” The taller woman answers with a smile. The other woman smiles and shoots back, “I will if you do”. She had barley even finished talking and her girlfriends shirt lands on her face. She pulls it off and see’s the woman sitting on her with no top on. She sits up a little and just strips out of her top. Laying back down again she speaks up, “Are you sure I can’t convince you to let us be done for the day?” she asks with a suggestive eyebrow raise. “I’m sure” Ava says running her fingers slowly up the abdomen of the girl she is sitting on, “But if you open our mattress and go put all of our clothes away while I finish the kitchen… I’ll make it worth the effort”. She emphasized her point by grinding down onto the woman. The smaller girl squeezes her eyes closed and unsuccessfully tries to hold back a moan. Seemingly happy with her work Ava smiles wide at the sound. Sara quickly flips them so Ava is on her back and she is leaned down on her with her hips pressing into the other girls crotch. The smaller woman trusts her hips forward to apply more pressure and elicit a moan from the girl. “By christening our new house?” she asks her lips pressed to her ear. When she pulls back Ava is biting her lip before she answers, “Maybe”. Sara smirks before asking, “Can we do it on the floor?” she receives a head nod as a response. She smiles wide and says, “Ok, I’m convinced” and leans down to press a slow kiss to the other girls lips. She snakes her tongue into her girlfriends mouth for a quick second before pulling back, standing up, taking her pants off, and walking into the bedroom while glancing at her slightly frazzled girlfriend on the floor. Ava is now leaning on her elbows watching the other woman walk away in just a sports bra and underwear.

After they finish unpacking and christening their living room floor, the shower, and the bed they are once again sitting on the floor. They had ordered a pizza, since they didn’t have any food or a table yet, they figured it would be an easy meal for tonight. They have a couple blankets spread out on the floor. They are each wearing a sports bra and shorts, just to cover up a little since their pizza is on the way. When the doorbell rings Ava goes to the door to pay for the pizza. After the delivery guys turns around to leave she just about falls over when her girlfriend jumps on her back and starts biting her ear. She must be in a really playful mood right now. Just before the door is shut Sara sees a man on the porch across the street just staring at them.

She’s a little weirded out, mostly because they are both just in bras and shorts, but she puts it out of her mind. The two women finish eating and are just lying on the floor making out when the doorbell rings again. Sara pulls back and looks at the door, “Are we expecting anyone?” she asks. Ava just shakes her head, the smaller girl goes to answer the door and she just sits up. Sara opens the door to see the man that she saw staring at them earlier. Before she can even say anything he pushes through her and walks straight into their house.

Both Ava and Sara are very confused and then he speaks up, “Damn, you girls are hot. Those muscles are sexy!” he says pointing at the two of them. Sara is about to throw him out of their house when another man, one still standing on their porch speaks. “Connor, you can’t just do that” He then turns to the shorter woman who is still standing in the doorway, “I am so sorry, my husband doesn’t understand manners apparently. We are your new neighbors from across the street. May we come in?” he asks holding up a bottle of wine with a smile.

Ava still seems a little uncomfortable, but relaxes slightly at the fact that they are gay. She really doesn’t like being complimented on her looks by men, but it feels not so creepy coming from them. Sara lets the other man in and goes to stand next to her girlfriend. The second man, the one who waited to be let in, speaks again, “Again I’m sorry, sometimes Connor just barges his way into people’s lives when he thinks they are gay.” He pauses when he sees the lack of expression on the girls face. “You guys are lesbians right?” A scoff comes from the other man, “Justin, look at them. They’re rolling around in their underwear on the floor. Of course their lesbians.”

Now Sara is full on smiling, because her girlfriend is blushing. She decides to introduce them, “My name is Sara, I’m not a lesbian actually, I’m bisexual. And this is my girlfriend Ava, she is a lesbian.” The two men introduce themselves as Connor and Justin. And that they have been married for 5 years. Ava goes and gets their wine glasses from the kitchen and rejoins the group on the floor in the living room. They talk the boys for a little bit before they ask some questions about the girls.

“So how long have you guys been together? And how did you meet?” Justin asks leaning back into his husbands chest. “We’ve been together for 5 and a half years, and we met at a coffee shop that I was working at.” Sara says pulling the taller girl who is sitting between her legs back a little. “She was a PhD student and I was in my last few years of undergrad. She used to come into the coffee shop every day. It took me like 6 months to work up the nerve to ask her out.” She continued blushing a little.

“Sexy and smart! We love it! What do you guys do for work?” Connor asks. “We both actually just graduated. I just got a job as a professor teaching biology at Oregon State University. Sara is doing her residency at Good Samaritan Regional Medical Center in the Orthopedic Surgery department.” Ava answers taking a drink of her wine. “A hot lesbian power couple, I love you guys more by the second!” Justin says. “I’m a chemistry professor at OSU and Connor works in IT. OMG! I just realized you are probably the new professor my friend was telling her about.” Justin raises his voice as he’s getting excited. “My friend is a molecular biology professor and he said that they just hired a new Animal behavior professor and that she was a hot lesbian. He’s excited because for the longest time he’s been the only gay faculty in the department.” Ava is blushing, “I am the new Animal Behavior professor. I will also be teaching a few into classes, but they always make new faculty teach those.” Justin is smiling, “He’s going to be so excited that I know you. You guys will have to come to our dinners that we have once a month. It’s a group of queer faculty in the science college at OSU. It’s us, my friend in biology, a woman in engineering, and a guy from the physics department. Everyone brings their spouses and we have dinner and play games.”

The two couples chat until late into the evening, at around 11pm the men stand up. “Ok, well we should go so you can christen your new house.” Connor states smiling as they move towards the door. “Oh don’t worry, that already happened!” Sara smirks. “Sara!” Ava whispers harshly. After the two men leave the small blonde finds her girlfriend cleaning up. She pulls her towards the bedroom saying “You can do that tomorrow”. Ava allows herself to be pulled into their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate ideas and suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments. See you next time.


End file.
